


Лаванда, ментол и шоколад

by Tigresa_Romana



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: Дым пахнет шоколадом. У Снарта привкус ментола. Жвачка? Леденец? Но получается, что нет. Это его собственный вкус. Как запах лаванды, что въелся в манжеты рубашки и кожу под ними.





	Лаванда, ментол и шоколад

**Author's Note:**

> Скотт Феррис выглядит примерно [так](http://gifok.net/images/2016/09/21/T_V_1.gif)  
> у Барри [диссоциативная фуга](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%81%D0%BE%D1%86%D0%B8%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%B2%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D1%84%D1%83%D0%B3%D0%B0) (заболевание не смертельно, излечимо, возникнуть может внезапно у совершенно разных людей под грузом навалившихся проблем)

Скотт видит его поздно вечером, когда они с Люком заходят в бар пропустить по стаканчику после выматывающей смены в госпитале. Люк плюхается на потертый диванчик и, вызывающе ухмыляясь, качает головой:

— Твоя очередь, Скотти. В прошлый раз выпивку покупал я.

И Скотт, пожав плечами, плетется к барной стойке, чтобы взять у Саманты пару пинт пива.

Саманте почти сорок, она одинока и при каждом удобном случае не оставляет попыток подцепить мужика. Жгучая брюнетка с недоумением на кукольным лице все еще надеется найти себе спутника жизни, поэтому не стесняется делать недвусмысленные намеки даже Скотту. Он не разыгрывает оскорбленную невинность — подумаешь, от него не убудет улыбнуться ей лишний раз. Тем более что Саманта неплохая. Просто ей, как и многим здесь, не везет.

Но Саманта не обращает внимания на подошедшего Скотта. Облокотившись на стойку и демонстрируя верхний край кружевного бюстгальтера в вырезе кофточки, она увлеченно флиртует. Не с заезжим байкером, не с потрепанным плотником с лесопилки или замученным изнуряющей работой врачом местного госпиталя, а с мужиком, который словно сошел с обложки журнала про кинозвезд. Это в Китимат, их унылом захолустье! Скотт цепляется взглядом за недешевые солнцезащитные очки на стойке, накрахмаленные манжеты белоснежной рубашки и стильные запонки, пиджак без единой складки и небрежно висящее на барном стуле кашемировое пальто. Саманта из кожи вон лезет, чтобы понравиться, разве что из трусов не выпрыгивает, но взгляд кинозвезды лениво скользит вдоль деревянных полок со спиртным, хотя откуда-то Скотт знает — тот не за выпивкой сюда пришел.

Холеные, без мозолей и огрубевшей кожи руки как магнитом притягивают взгляд Скотта. Длинные пальцы и аккуратные ногти. Скотт не знает, каким ветром занесло такого небедного мужика в их городишко, он просто не может оторваться и перестать разглядывать его. Понимает, что это бестактно и беспардонно, но не прекращает.

— Скотт! — громко, на весь бар, зовет его Люк. — Ты еще долго?

Прекрасно! Теперь на него смотрят все. Включая кинозвезду. Тот подмигивает Скотту, забирает со стойки очки и подхватывает со стула пальто. И неспешно проходит мимо. Не замечая растерянную Саманту, не обращая внимания на презрительные взгляды завсегдатаев, оставляя за собой едва ощутимый шлейф лавандового запаха. Скотту кажется, что вот-вот он проснется в подсобке госпиталя, и окажется, что все ему только приснилось. Но он не спит. Поэтому все, что ему остается — улыбнуться Саманте и попросить выпивку.

И пока она неспешно цедит пиво в стеклянные бокалы с толстыми стенками, Скотт ощутимо прикладывается лбом о барную стойку. Он мечтает еще раз встретиться с этой чертовой кинозвездой.

Он надеется никогда больше с ним не встретиться.

***

Кинозвезда никуда из Китимат не девается. Наоборот, Скотт то тут, то там продолжает натыкаться на него взглядом. В супермаркете, по пути на работу, за витриной сувенирного магазина. Он не обращает на Скотта никакого внимания. То есть совершенно никакого. Не смотрит, не улыбается, не кивает. Проходит мимо, как будто Скотт — стенка. Но при всем при этом их пути постоянно пересекаются. Последней каплей становится появление кинозвезды в госпитале.

— Что?! Растяжение?! А я тут причем? — возмущается Скотт, получая от доктора Мерфи планшет с медкартой и ментальный пинок под зад.

Ни при чем. Просто, как и в любом другом госпитале, у них вечно не хватает персонала, поэтому несерьезные случаи врачи всегда умудряются спихнуть на первогодков-интернов. Ржут, сволочи, что это практика на будущее. Или прививка от наивности. Но Скотт не обижается. Он не раз и не два видел, с какими серьезными травмами приходится работать врачам. И что все остальные воспринимают это как должное.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Снарт, — листая карту, Скотт распахивает дверь в смотровую. — Меня зовут… — и нос к носу сталкивается взглядом с человеком, которого совершенно не готов видеть, — Скотт Феррис.

— Я уже сказал администратору отеля и парамедикам, что ничего серьезного. Старая травма и новый ушиб, и только, — говоря это, Снарт неспешно расстегивает запонки, засовывает их в карман брюк и снимает рубашку, — так что предлагаю ограничиться быстрым осмотром. И каждый из нас отправится по своим, более важным делам. Доктор Феррис?

Скотт отрывается от рассматривания вязи татуировок на левом плече и паутины шрамов на спине, переводит взгляд на лицо Снарта и пропадает. Серо-голубые глаза смотрят внимательно, чуть иронично, как будто Снарт что-то хочет сказать, но ждет, что Скотт додумается и озвучит сам.

— Я не доктор Феррис, — заторможено выдает он. — То есть Феррис, но еще не доктор. Интерн. На заводе снова что-то случилось, и все врачи заняты тяжелыми травмами рабочих…

— А, вот с чем связана суматоха. Так осмотр состоится, или я зря разделся? — Идеальные пальцы ложатся на кожаный ремень, и Скотт помимо воли переводит взгляд на подтянутый живот, ямку пупка и дорожку волос, убегающую за пояс.

— В… карте записано, что у вас растяжение.

_Горячие пальцы, вычерчивающие завитки и спирали на прохладной коже. Тихий шепот и мягкие губы, задевающие край уха. Согревающее дыхание, вызывающее мурашки и непроизвольную дрожь._

Скотт вздрагивает от внезапно нахлынувших ощущений. Дергает головой и чуть не роняет планшет. Это неправильно. Не он должен проводить осмотр. И не потому что не знает, как это делать. Как раз наоборот — знает. Но не уверен, что сумеет ограничиться только осмотром. Пальцы тянутся провести по черной линии с шипами, вытатуированной на коже, обвести каждый шрам на спине. Не остановиться на этом.

Скотт сильнее сжимает в руках планшет.

— Простите, мистер Снарт. Я позову кого-нибудь другого! — выпаливает он и выскакивает из смотровой.

До сестринского пункта Скотт бежит со всех ног, задыхаясь, и только чудом умудряется ни с кем не столкнуться. Сердце бешено стучит, но успокоиться Скотт не в состоянии. Он пять минут несет абсолютную чушь, уговаривает себя заменить хоть кем-нибудь, только сестры недоуменно пожимают плечами. Одна Китти, сжалившись в конце концов, со вздохом забирает у Скотта планшет с медкартой и обещает проверить, что там с пациентом, со Снартом.

От произнесенного вслух имени Скотт вздрагивает. Сколько ни думает, он все еще не может себе дать прямой и честный ответ на вопрос — что происходит? Почему его так намертво клинит рядом с абсолютно незнакомым человеком? Почему он так зависает при взгляде на абсолютно незнакомого мужчину.

Пролетев мимо орущих друг на друга санитаров и перемазанных кровью парамедиков, Скотт выскакивает из дверей главного вестибюля, заворачивает за угол, в негласную курилку всего медперсонала, и хлопает себя по карманам. Он забивает на холод и пронизывающий ветер — ему срочно нужно закурить, прочистить мозги, сосредоточиться, подумать и найти решение этой проблемы. Потому что это проблема. Трясущиеся руки, невнятные горячечные мысли и напрочь слетевшая крыша.

Пачка сигарет нашаривается в кармане штанов. Вместе с зажигалкой. Скотт вытаскивает сигарету, давит внутри нее капсулу с ментоловым наполнителем и прикуривает. Первый вдох сдавливает легкие, и Скотт едва успевает подхватить сигарету одной рукой и зажать себе рот другой. Глухо откашливается, чудом не уронив сигарету в снежно-грязевую жижу, и делает вторую затяжку. Только в голове не проясняется. При мысли о Снарте перед глазами снова и снова всплывают картины неправильного, неверного содержания. Потому что доктор не должен воспринимать пациента как сексуальный объект. Интерн, медсестра, санитар. Не важно. Скотт не имеет права думать о Снарте в этом ключе.

Но продолжает это делать.

Прислонившись спиной к стене госпиталя, Скотт стонет и мнет в руках окурок, умудряясь не обжечься. Прикуривает еще одну сигарету от первой и затягивается.

***

— Иди домой, проспись, алкоголик долбаный! — недовольно орет ему в ухо Люк.

Его можно понять — за проеб Скотта со Снартом влетело Люку. Скотту неловко, потому что именно Люк помогал ему с самого начала. Но внятно и доступно объяснить, из-за чего все так вышло, у Скотта не получается. Он не в состоянии признаться постороннему человеку в том, что с ним происходит. Почему он не может нормально работать, несмотря на сильную усталость, не спит по ночам и почему постоянно витает где-то. Даже на то, что напился, Скотт обращает внимание только после окрика Люка. Потому что не чувствует опьянения, не ощущает расслабленности или легкости, которую обычно на краткое время дарует крепкий алкоголь.

— Или сними девку и потрахайся наконец, мне и без тебя на работе хватает заебов!

— Люк, я… — едва ворочает языком Скотт, разглядывая почти пустую бутылку скотча на столе.

— Три дня, Скотт! Тебе на три дня запрещено появляться в госпитале! Делай, что хочешь, но чтобы после этого ты перестал напоминать собственную тень!

Скотт поднимает голову, чтобы попросить прощения, но Люка уже нет. Скотт оглядывается, но и в обозримом пространстве его не обнаруживает. Пожав плечами, хлопает себя по карманам в поисках пачки сигарет. Ему необходимо закурить, но для этого нужно поднять задницу и выйти на улицу. В промозглую сырость, которая хотя бы частично взбодрит. Скотт подхватывает бутылку с остатками скотча и, спотыкаясь, идет к выходу из бара. Чудом не вписывается в группу сильно нетрезвых работяг, полуголые девочки противно хихикают, привлекая внимание, а игроки за бильярдным столом чересчур громко ржут. Какофония звуков бьет по ушам, вызывая рвотный рефлекс. Скотт сглатывает вязкую слюну и, уцепившись за спасительную ручку двери, оглядывается. Пространство плывет и искривляется. Скотт прижимает бутылку ко лбу и вываливается из бара.

Дверной фиксатор и липкая ручка спасают его от того, чтобы влететь в грязь. Это в крупных городах ежедневно убираются на улицах, в Китимат такое не практикуют. Загребая носками ботинок нерастаявший снег, Скотт плетется по шатающейся улице и силится высмотреть темный угол, чтобы беспроблемно забиться в него и покурить. Допить скотч и еще раз покурить. Но Скотту не слишком везет — луна чересчур ярко светит, а дома в городе малоэтажные, и все подворотни так или иначе довольно хорошо просматриваются. Поэтому Скотт сплевывает и сворачивает к черному входу одного из магазинчиков. Широкий козырек над дверью заслоняет от света луны, а близко стоящий мусорный бак дарит иллюзию закрытости. Рядом с баком даже не воняет гниющим мусором — то ли обоняние притупилось, то ли температура понизилась к ночи.

Скотт достает пачку из кармана, встряхивает ее и негромко чертыхается. Стоило тащиться так далеко, чтобы обнаружить отсутствие сигарет! Он сжимает пачку в руке и, замахнувшись, бросает в сторону бака. Под еле слышный стук отскочившей от крышки бака смятой пачки Скотт врезается спиной в магазинную дверь и прикрывает глаза. Курить хочется просто адски. Смять капсулу, вдохнуть ментоловый обжигающе-холодный дым, подержать его в легких и неспешно выдохнуть. Чтобы никотин не только успел впитаться в кровь, но и распространился по всему организму.

Вместо сигаретного дыма Скотт ощущает запах лаванды, морщится, смаргивает выступившие слезы и широко распахивает глаза. Это какое-то издевательство. Он начинает хихикать и, захлебнувшись, срывается в кашель. Глупость какая-то! Скотт сгибается и никак не может перестать кашлять. Сквозь смех и слезы, кашель и слабые попытки вдохнуть он щурится и утирает слезы, бегущие по щекам. Это рок. Карма за неизвестно когда совершенные преступления. Идеальный до кончиков ногтей Леонард Снарт стоит прямо перед ним и с укором наблюдает за происходящим. Качает головой, подхватывает Скотта и заставляет разогнуться.

— Дыши… — запинается он на имени, — Скотт.

У него получается подхватить Скотта так естественно и ровно, как будто он уже не единожды так делал. Словно так уже было. Но Скотт совершенно уверен — он первый раз увидел Снарта в баре несколько дней назад. А до этого… Он не помнит. Не знает. Не хочет вспоминать. Но это не мешает ему цепляться за Снарта, скрести ногтями по шерсти пальто и рвано, отчаянно хватать тяжелый влажный воздух.

— Курить, — сипит он, — у тебя есть закурить?

Обняв Скотта одной рукой и прижав спиной к себе, Снарт извлекает из кармана будто заранее заготовленную пачку, по цвету напоминающую остатки скотча в бутылке, срывает зубами пленку, фольгу, как гребаный фокусник умудряется открыть крышку и вынуть длинную темно-коричневую сигарету. Удерживая ее указательным и средним пальцами, большим проводит по губам Скотта, и шумно выдыхает, ероша короткие волоски у виска. Потому что Скотт стонет. Тихо, жалобно. Ничего не чувствуя онемевшими губами, он все равно тянется за лаской.

— Ты же просил сигарету, — шепчет Снарт ему в ухо. Вталкивает фильтр между губ и убирает руку. Ровно на мгновение, чтобы успеть достать зажигалку и дать прикурить.

Скотт судорожно вдыхает, ощущая, как тяжелая взвесь заполняет легкие. Придерживая сигарету пальцами, сухо прокашливается и снова затягивается. В руках Снарта на удивление спокойно. Нет того истеричного желания отбиться, вырваться и сбежать, какое настигает Скотта каждый раз в опасной близости от остальных людей. Даже с Люком Скотт постоянно убеждает себя расслабиться. Снарт снова ломает все установки и правила, в пределах которых научился существовать Скотт.

Дым пахнет шоколадом. Скотт слизывает этот запах-вкус с губ, роняет сигарету, разворачивается и, зажмурившись, обхватывает Снарта за шею, тянется к нему и слепо тычется, стремясь на ощупь найти губы. Сердце гулко бухает где-то в груди, потому что Снарт накрывает губы Скотта ртом и неспешно целует. Не так, как хочется, не так как нужно. Скотт открывает рот и углубляет поцелуй. У Снарта привкус ментола. Скотт снова и снова ныряет языком ему в рот, чтобы распробовать, понять, откуда этот привкус берется. Жвачка? Леденец? Но получается, что нет. Это его собственный вкус. Как запах лаванды, что въелся в манжеты рубашки и кожу под ними.

Бутылка выпадает из вспотевшей ладони, звонко бьется об асфальт, но Скотту глубоко плевать, даже если это привлечет к ним внимание. Если их увидят и осудят. Потому что ему хорошо. В голове один за другим взрываются крошечные фейерверки, сердце продолжает стучать, как если бы он пробежал марафон, а руки Снарта не дают ему рухнуть вниз, подхватывают и дарят ощущение полета, парения над землей. Скотт зарывается носом Снарту в шею, за воротник рубашки, туда, где под губами ощущается биение пульса, и делает глубокий вдох. Шоколад, ментол и лаванда. Знакомый до ужаса запах.

Снарт пахнет спокойствием, решает Скотт. Снарт пахнет домом.

***

Открыв глаза, Скотт долго пялится в выбеленный матовый потолок, припоминая, что произошло и где он. Потому что потолок мало напоминает тот, что у него в съемной комнате. И вовсе не похож на тот, что в клинике, в закутке для персонала. Не поднимая моментально разболевшуюся голову от подушки, Скотт осматривается. Однотонные плотные шторы на окнах и обои на стенах, безликая универсальная икеевская мебель, простая, без изысков обстановка позволяют определить комнату как гостиничный номер. Не слишком шикарный, но далеко не дешевый гостиничный номер. Впрочем, в Китимат дорогих гостиниц нет. Люди с деньгами в такое захолустье не заглядывают.

Снарт стоит, скрестив руки на груди, прислонившись к дверному косяку, и рассматривает Скотта. Внимательным, изучающим взглядом, от которого хочется прикрыться. Натянуть одеяло на голову и не вылезать из укрытия примерно никогда.

— Что я тут делаю? — все же хрипит Скотт, поворачиваясь набок, лицом к Снарту. Бежать некуда. По крайней мере, не с похмельной головой. После серьезной попойки и лихорадочного нереального сна, где он упоенно лизался со Снартом, суровая реальность — самая лучшая прививка от наивности. Горькая, зато проглатывается сразу. И обратно не просится.

— Спишь, — отвечает Снарт. — Вчера ты был в невменяемом состоянии. Я счел разумным принести тебя сюда.

— А, — Скотт плотнее заматывается в одеяло. Гул в голове стоит такой, что шумные экстренные ситуации с воплями и криками, сиренами и вызовами врачей в госпитале нервно курят в сторонке. Кстати да, курить. От сигареты Скотт бы сам сейчас не отказался.

— Воды? — спрашивает Снарт.

— Кофе, — закрывает глаза Скотт. — И покурить бы.

Он не видит, он слышит эту усмешку. И улыбается в ответ. Скотту не стыдно за собственную наглость. Откуда-то он знает, что Снарт не сгонит с постели и, более того, принесет кофе. Черный, горький. Самый лучший, какой найдет в этой гостинице. А вместе с ним сигареты, такие же, как во сне. Темно-коричневые, крепкие, с сильным глубоким запахом и привкусом шоколада на онемевших губах.

— Шоколад, — Скотт резко садится в кровати, вспоминая прошедший вечер. Крики Люка и забитый завсегдатаями бар, выпитый скотч и теплые объятия в подворотне. Дымный шоколад, пряная лаванда и морозно-горький ментол.

— Что? — вздергивает брови Снарт, заходя в комнату с чашкой кофе и янтарно-коричневой пачкой сигарет.

— Вчера, — смущается Скотт, принимаясь изучать скомканное в изножье кремовое покрывало. — Запах и привкус шоколада. Сигареты. Поцелуй мне не приснился.

— Не приснился, — не отпирается Снарт.

Не смотря ему в глаза, Скотт забирает чашку, втягивая носом древесно-горелый аромат кофе, и почти залпом выпивает горячий напиток, не морщась от терпкой горечи и едва заметной кислинки. Внутри будто загорается крошечное солнце, прокатывается по венам и согревает с головы до ног, вытесняя из головы вспышки боли. Скотт тянется к сигаретам, сталкивается пальцами со Снартом и отшатывается, роняя пачку на пол. Гребаное наваждение! Воображение у него какое-то кривое — потому на ощупь Снарт такой же, как в мимолетных фантазиях.

— Почему меня к тебе тянет? — выпаливает Скотт, отчаявшись самостоятельно разобраться в себе и своих эмоциях. — Я не понимаю. Я ничего не понимаю, — повторяет он, обхватывая голову руками, — от остальных людей мне хочется сбежать. Так далеко, как только возможно. А с тобой это не работает. К тебе наоборот, как магнитом тянет.

— Не устал бегать? — Ладонь Снарта ложится на щеку и гладит.

Скотт льнет к этой ласковой руке с линиями татуировки, выступающими из-под подвернутых манжет, прижимается, прикрывает глаза. Лаванда снова забивает ноздри. Скотт дышит ей, наслаждается, как наркоман вбирает, впитывает все ноты, оттенки и полутона. Как будто это не простой запах цветка, а сложный аромат дорогого парфюма. Снарт приподнимает его подбородок, и Скотт доверчиво приоткрывает рот, впускает гибкий язык, сплетается с ним своим языком, четко осознавая, что с перепоя от него должно нести как из выгребной ямы. Но, кажется, Снарта это мало волнует. Тот продолжает толкаться языком, прижимать к себе Скотта. Не позволяет встать, вместо этого ложится сверху, запускает пальцы в волосы Скотта, перебирает их, слегка дергает, не выпускает из объятий, заполняя все пространство одним собой.

Скотт плавится в его руках, выкручивается из одеяла, помогает устроиться между своих ног, выгибается и подается навстречу. Он не до конца отдает себе отчет, что происходит. Не акцентирует внимание на том, что нарушает какие-то правила. Не убеждает себя все прекратить, потому что происходящее неправильно. Недопустимо. Логика, переплетаясь с установками, сливаясь с моралью и нравственностью, трансформируется в желание. Жадное, ослепляющее, алчно требующее удовлетворение. И Скотт подчиняется ему. Сильнее разводит ноги, стонет, когда Снарт растягивает его пальцами по слюне. Задушено вскрикивает и прилагает все усилия, чтобы не сжаться при первом же толчке члена. Впускает Снарта в себя. Отдается ему, закусывая губы и выламываясь в позвоночнике, обхватывает его ногами и подается навстречу, чтобы растянуть удовольствие, довести себя и Снарта до оргазма.

Кончая, Снарт шепчет «Барри». Прижимает к себе Скотта и между поцелуями повторяет «Барри». Тяжело наваливается сверху и, засыпая, зовет Барри.

Это имя, как ядовитая змея в броске, разворачивается внутри. Распространяет боль и ярость по спирали, все сильнее и сильнее. До вскрика. Скотту приходится со всей осторожностью выбраться из-под Снарта так, чтобы тот не проснулся. Это важно — Снарт не должен проснуться. Какого-то дьявола это чертовски важно. Скотт скатывается с кровати на пол, на коленях, на четвереньках, не находя в себе сил подняться, отползает в ванную, плотно притворяет дверь и падает на пол, утыкаясь в большое мокрое махровое полотенце.

Имя «Барри» огнем горит в мозгу. Выжигает спокойствие и уверенность, сносит напрочь все барьеры. Сметает и разрушает все, что он успел выстроить за то недолгое время, что успел провести в Китимат. Барри. Барри Аллен. Барри воет на одной ноте, заталкивает себе в рот полотенце, затыкает себя изо всех сил, но не может перестать выть. Как волнами на него накатывают воспоминания. Его семья, друзья, враги, союзники. Все это обрушивается разом, и Барри тонет в боли. Савитар и Айрис. Савитар и Уолли. Кейтлин. Джулиан. Разочарование в глазах Циско. Слезы на глазах Джо. Сочувствие, написанное на лице Джея. Потеря матери и отца блекнут в сравнении с этим. У него была возможность начать новый виток времени. Возможность спасти всех и подарить шанс на будущее. Спасти Айрис, Уолли и Джулиана от неминуемой смерти, Снарта, Сару и Амайю — от новых ран и новых шрамов. Спасти всех от потерь. Но он не стал. Вместо этого он вернул спидфорсу бога-самозванца, заплатил своей силой скорости. И сбежал. Забыв про все, даже про самого себя.

Барри не знает, сколько времени проводит на полу в ванной. Не осознает, как быстро или долго высыхают слезы на его щеках. Снарт не появляется на пороге. Он не приходит, как в прошлый раз, когда от Барри отвернулись все, кого он знал. Поэтому Барри поднимается на ноги сам, хватаясь за стены, и, пошатываясь, бредет обратно в комнату. Снарт спит на животе, Барри не видит его лица, только седеющий затылок — иней в волосах Капитана Холода. Одеяло сползло, открыв шрамы, оставленные Савитаром. Неровные, выпуклые, белеющие даже в слабом свете луны. Барри зажимает себе рот рукой и опирается о дверной косяк. Глаза снова влажнеют, и яркие до одури воспоминания всплывают в голове.

_Снарт как к себе домой вваливается в лофт. Ходит, рассматривает фотографии в рамках, которые не так давно расставила Айрис на комоде и развесила на стенах. Обстановку, не отличающуюся оригинальностью. Тянется дотронуться до какой-то вещи и тут же отдергивает руку._

_— Так и будешь жалеть себя, Скарлет? — спрашивает, не глядя на Барри. — Сидеть в уголке и страдать, какой ты нехороший, потому что не уничтожил Савитара раньше, чем тот убил твоих друзей?_

_— Уйди, Снарт, — напрочь забыв про гордость, просит его Барри. — Просто уйди._

_— К сожалению, не могу, Скарлет, — разводит руками он, — ты помог мне выкарабкаться из небытия после взрыва Окулуса. Теперь я твой должник._

_— Забудь. Ты ничего мне не должен._

_Снарт — это чертов морозно-ментоловый воздух в затхлом, закупоренном лофте, он сродни открытым окнам и распахнутым дверям. В месте, где некогда Барри честно старался стать счастливым вместе с Айрис. В месте, где ее нет и больше никогда не будет._

_— Это так не работает, Скарлет, — Снарт приседает перед Барри._

_— Прекрати называть меня Скарлет! — Барри рывком выбирается из угла, чтобы лоб в лоб столкнуться со Снартом. И принципиально сжимает зубы, чтобы не застонать от боли. — Меня зовут Барри! — выпаливает он. — Не переломился же ты меня так называть раньше!_

_Снарт не морщится от крика или боли. Не отводит взгляд, не отстраняется, не язвит. Только на мгновение прикрывает глаза._

_— Барри, — послушно повторяет он: — Барри. Бедный запутавшийся мальчик Барри._

_И каждый повтор имени пробирает Барри. Мурашками по коже вдоль позвоночника, вздыбившимися волосками на затылке. Барри залипает взглядом на губах Снарта, на едва подрагивающих при каждом вдохе крыльях носа. Это слишком. Все это происходит не там и не вовремя. Барри не хватает храбрости, чтобы сделать первый шаг. Не хватает смелости, чтобы открыть рот и произнести то, что важно._

_Ему хватает сил только открыть рот._

_Чертов Снарт понимает без слов. Обхватывает ладонями его лицо и напористо целует, не дает времени привыкнуть или осознать, он просто наваливается всем своим весом, распластывает по полу и не оставляет ни единого шанса отстраниться. Не дает возможности остаться безучастным. Под его руками и губами Барри плавится, исходит стонами и сам срывает с себя одежду. Это сродни аннигиляции, сродни супер-силам тела, превышающим прочность одежды. Потому что кажется, что если не сорвать ее — она в момент сгорит. Но сгорает только Барри, подчиняясь шепоту Снарта, отдаваясь ему, забывая, кто он и что из себя представляет._

_— Горячий мальчик Барри, — слышит он, выводя пальцами завитки и спирали на плече Снарта. — Жадный. — Губы Снарта задевают край его уха, и эта ласка как электрический разряд прошивает тело. — Не останавливайся. Давай. Сделай хорошо нам обоим. Забудь все, выброси из головы. Отдайся чувствам и эмоциям. Отдай себя всего. Не думай, просто продолжай двигаться._

_И Барри, как в трансе, увереннее насаживается на член Снарта. Ускоряется, опираясь на твердые плечи, стирая колени об валяющуюся под ними одежду. Шепот Снарта продолжает звучать в ушах, даже когда они кончают, и Барри утыкается лицом ему в грудь. Снова и снова слышит сказанное, когда они идут на второй заход. Когда Снарт молча приникает к шее Барри, оставляя множество засосов. Когда громко, не стесняясь, стонет в поцелуй. И тяжело хватает ртом воздух, выравнивая дыхание. Когда, обхватив Барри и прижав к себе, закрывает глаза и засыпает._

_Барри долго смотрит на него, борясь с желанием провести пальцами по лбу, нахмуренным бровям, гладкой щеке и дотронуться до припухших зацелованных губ. Не позволяет себе разбудить Снарта и заново повторить все. Вместо этого, он выскальзывает из объятий, тихо встает и качает головой:_

_— Я не жалею себя, ты ошибся. Я ненавижу себя. За то, что даже если бы во мне остался спидфорс, я не стал бы менять настоящее. Не стал возвращаться в прошлое ради спасения жизни Айрис и Уолли, ради того, чтобы Кейтлин попытала счастья с Джулианом. И не потому что так сказал Джей._

_Произнеся это, Барри уходит. С каждым шагом забывая все, что помнил. Убирая из памяти лица тех, кого знал. Стирая из головы то, что с самого начала составляло мир фрика по имени Барри Аллен. Как заведенный повторяет про себя «забудь все, выброси из головы»._

Все кажется каким-то театром абсурда. И воспоминания, возникшие в памяти, и Снарт, которому почему-то не все равно. Барри размазывает по лицу следы мокрых дорожек слез, отталкивается от дверного косяка и делает шаг вперед. Он не собирается будить Снарта и спрашивать, почему тот отправился следом. Или узнавать, почему он оказался единственным, кто не отпустил, кто нашел, и, Барри абсолютно уверен в том, что попытается вернуть.

Вместо этого он тихо подходит к кровати, садится рядом со Снартом, поправляет одеяло и опускает руку ему на голову. Снарт выглядит как сильно уставший человек. Как тот, кто слишком давно не отдыхал. Чертовски уязвимый спящий Снарт. Барри гладит его по затылку и не думает ни о чем, концентрируясь лишь на окружающей их тишине и ощущении жестких волосков, колющих ладонь.


End file.
